rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Session 34.1 Retcon
(943) Danizelle: Restart after the ring introduces itself? (937) Lian: Go for where he said why he was there (943) Danizelle: pissing off BSI by learning Solar circle, Gotcha. (943) Danizelle: BRB, gonna try to scavenge a smoke real quick (945) Shadell (enter): 23:45 (937) Lian: anyway backing up to just after the ring told Danzi what it is (943) Danizelle: "Is that so? Hmmm, interesting. I can see where she might have issues." (943) Danizelle: "And tell me... What exactly did you discover to cause bright-Shattered Ass to put you into the ring in the first place?" (937) Lian: (didn't he just say that?) (943) Danizelle: ((Asking for specifics)) (937) Lian: (Going to give shadell a chance to try and sya something so we don't get to choking) (943) Danizelle: ((Go for it)) (945) Niet: Niet glances up from fiddling with the almost finished puzzle-box. "What is it?" (943) Danizelle: "One of Bright-Shattered Ice's toys. One I'm familiar with." (945) Niet: "Hmm?" (943) Danizelle: "Soul prison, Niet. Something for keeping people who you can't afford to let live, nor afford to lose their knowledge." (945) Niet: "How cute." (945) Niet: "Like the dolls then." ** (943) Danizelle wobbles her hand a bit. "This one lets you use the power the trapped soul had." ** (945) Niet: "Oh?" (945) Niet: "Who was it?" (943) Danizelle: "Sidereal. "Do you have a name I can call you, or do I simply refer to you as "Guy trapped in ring?" (937) Lian: ~more effort was put into making Lunars than solars and then again into Sidereals.. more effort put into limitations solar exaltations are the most basic maliable.. ~ (937) Lian: ~Rojir~ (943) Danizelle: "That makes sense. So why was there so much effort put into loimiting the Lunars and Sidereals?" ** (943) Danizelle leans back in a corner, coiling herself up comfortably. ** (937) Lian: ~I don't know, The impressio I got from the notes was that Solars were the first production model, then Lunars, then Sidereals, then it was unclear~ (945) Niet: "What's she saying?" (943) Danizelle: "Too many chielfs, not enough warriors, perhaps?" (943) Danizelle: "Apparently there was more effort placed into limiting the Lunars and Sidereals than the Solars. This leaves Solar exaltations more Malleable. Easier to add things to the pattern." (955) Shadell (enter): 00:05 (937) Lian: ~No, it seemed the maker got better over time, since Solars were first they were the most.... tempermentle and the last two were not so much~ (943) Danizelle: hmmmm. (955) Niet: "Name?" (943) Danizelle: "The psychoses the Solars seemed to manifest? (943) Danizelle: "Rojir." (943) Danizelle: "So all in all, my dear, trapped sidereal... The fifty-talent question is... How did you overcome the limitation?" (937) Lian: ~Its all in the Forge. Autocthon ddidn't exactly put things away~ (959) Shadell (enter): 00:09 (943) Danizelle: "Forge? Which Forge?" (959) Niet: 22d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,9,8,8,7,6,6,6,6,6,5,5,4,4,3,3,2,1,1,1 = (7) Savant+lore/occult+int Rojir? (937) Lian: ~Big place, right next to the giant Golden Dome where high king douche plays~ whispering to Danizelle, The Night caste did it whispering to Danizelle, Not aprticularly but There was ALOT OF killing (943) Danizelle: "And how would one go about accessing the Forge, were one welcomed in Yu-Shan to do so?" whispering to Danizelle, It SOUNDS right but 3000 years of blood is hard to remember each person you killed for little or no reason (937) Lian: ~let me out and I will tell you~ (937) Lian: (Niet you know there was someone with that name, Chosen of secrets) (960) Shadell (enter): 00:13 (943) Danizelle: "Tell me, and I'll consider turning you over to one capable of risking doing so without sundering your Hun and Po. I and my companion are incapable of such a feat." (960) Niet: "What does he want?" ** (943) Danizelle puts a finger over her lips for Niet's benefit, and smirks ** ** (943) Danizelle winks ** (943) Danizelle: "Freedom from the ring." (960) Niet: "A body?" (937) Lian: ~if you want the answers I want out~ (960) Niet: Niet examines the ring carefully. ** (943) Danizelle holds up the finger it's on and lets her examine it. while she talks. ** (943) Danizelle: "Well dearie, I ned some proof that opening the Forge is even possible. The only way I know of a Sidereal gaining such powers is by swearing fell pact to a Yozi, and I'd hardly be doing creation any favors by allowing one free, now would I? I need to know that you're not an akuma trying to be freed to cause more harm." (937) Lian: (too much irony.. creation implodes) (943) Danizelle: ((BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! SUCCESS!!!!))) (960) Niet: Niet looks at Danzi oddly. ** (943) Danizelle grins absolutely wickedly, but says nothing. ** (960) Niet: "I think I can do a body here." ** (943) Danizelle puts finger to lips again. ** (937) Lian: ~use a lie detecting charm~ (943) Danizelle: "I'm no bloody twilight or Night Caste, Rojir, It's a bit early in my training for moving across caste trick specialties. I'm still mastering my own." ** (943) Danizelle cheerfully uses her lie detector anyway ** (937) Lian: ~well find one~ (943) Danizelle: "Give me a hint that I can take and check, and I will. I can tell you, I have access to a genesis factory, and a skilled artificer I know who can help. I don't want Bright-Shattered Ice to remember you until long after you're gone if you're treating me fairly and honestly." (960) Niet: "I can do it." (960) Niet: "The name's real at least." ** (943) Danizelle nods, and mouths "I know dear." ** (960) Niet: Niet keeps playing with the puzzle box. ** (943) Danizelle winks ** (937) Lian: ~well first you need to make a chord of Celestial copper rap in in synthetic rubber and connect the small hole in door 7 on the north east side to the Eye then you input the Code on the Eye~ (943) Danizelle: ((Truth?) (937) Lian: (yes) (943) Danizelle: "the Eye... The eye of autocthon???" (937) Lian: ~yes~ (960) Niet: "..." (943) Danizelle: "This may be more difficult than originally concieved." (960) Niet: "Things made to be cute do cute things... duh." (960) Niet: "We can streamline it. Maybe..." (943) Danizelle: "The Eye of Autocthon was lost due to idiocy Rojir. No one knows exactly how to track it." (960) Niet: "Hmm..." (960) Niet: Niet returns to her puzzle box, fiddling with the last piece. (960) Niet: "He might know about the stuff in here." (943) Danizelle: "If you have an inkling of how to locate it and keep it from going haywire and overwhelming whoever holds it... We might be in business." (937) Lian: ~well there was this rug that supposedly was owned by the primordial King that had a similar chord and symbols it might work~ (943) Danizelle: "I think you may bhave given me enough information that I can verify without alerting Bright-Shattered-Ice. if you will allow me to confer with my companion, I will get back to you rather shortly." (937) Lian: ~I can't do anything but wait~ ** (943) Danizelle slips the ring off her finger. ** (945) Shadell (exit): 00:35 (943) Danizelle: "Oh my dear you are going to ADORE this. (943) Danizelle: "Oh my dear you are going to ADORE this. (969) Shadell (enter): 00:38 (955) Shadell (exit): 00:39 (943) Danizelle: "Have you ever wanted to play with Autocthon's forge?" (971) Shadell (enter): 00:40 (971) Shadell (exit): 00:40 (971) Shadell (enter): 00:40 (971) Shadell (enter): 00:40 (971) Shadell (exit): 00:40 (971) Shadell (enter): 00:40 (971) Shadell: ((There we go.)) (971) Niet: "What is it?" (971) Niet: Disconnecting from server... (971) Shadell (exit): 00:42 (975) Shadell (enter): 00:42 (975) Niet: (Testing.) (959) Shadell (exit): 00:43 (943) Danizelle: ((Gotcha)) (975) Niet: ((Cool.)) (943) Danizelle: "Autocthon's forge?" (975) Niet: Niet squeels like a successful fangirl. (943) Danizelle: "Oh nothing. Just a place where the Exaltations were designed and built." (975) Niet: After her stupor finishes she frowns. "So, do we give her a body? She might be useful here. I can make her loyal." (943) Danizelle: "My little prisoner accessed the forge, and altered himself to use the Solar Circle." (943) Danizelle: "So can I Niet. So can I." (975) Niet: "Right here?" (975) Niet: "If you give me five minutes I can." (943) Danizelle: Not right here. But I'm thinking a little Eclipse Oath would do the trick to keep him on track, with the promise of a very real reward?" (975) Niet: Niet wipes a bit of drool off of her mouth. (975) Niet: "She might know about some stuff here." (975) Niet: "Maybe what happened to Bridget." (975) Niet: "And if you make an oath I can help enforce any brainwashing you do." (943) Danizelle: "I will ask. But I want him to think we're not immediately capable of doing as he asks. And as far as he knows and eclipse oath ois binding. Although if he gives us the goods, I'ma ctually inclined to lavish whatever rewards I can think of on him." (975) Niet: "You can say I'm more capable than you thought." (975) Niet: "We're not making much progress here." Niet notes sadly. (943) Danizelle: "ehhh... Let's not let him know we can wyld shape in creation dearie. Solars can't do that without a certain artifact." (975) Niet: "We're in the middlemarches." (975) Niet: "And this wouldn't need to be wyld shaping." (943) Danizelle: "I'd rather have him helpful and cheerful about it. So if he asks for a MALE body... No arguing." (975) Niet: "I promise I won't argue. You can sanctify tht if you want." (975) Niet: "Not that she'd mind after the fact." (943) Danizelle: "I'll trust you to keep the cute impulse in check until after we have what we need." (975) Niet: "That would be silly." (975) Niet: "They're the same thing." (943) Danizelle: "Niet? Just this once? Please trust me?" (943) Danizelle: "Besides, I want to have my fun too." (975) Niet: "You can have her." (975) Niet: "But there's no reason not to make her human now." ** (943) Danizelle sighs. ** (943) Danizelle: "No interrupting for a little while, Okay? Part of the deal is going to be Body of HER choosing. So you will need to wait till after the deal is settled to alter it. Alright?" (975) Niet: "Don't offer that unless she asks." (943) Danizelle: "She already has." (975) Niet: Niet applies her best puppy-dog eyes. (975) Niet: "Don't offer it unless she corrects your terms. (975) Niet: "* (943) Danizelle: "Of course not." (975) Niet: "I can promise she won't be mad." (975) Niet: (Niet wins the pronoun battle!) ** (943) Danizelle slips the ring on her finger. "Sorry about the delay, I know you want loose. Would a binding oath be sufficient to convince you that I mean business? Full oath, sanctified and sealed." ** (937) Lian: (Only because 700 years ago the scarlet empress made war upon the nongendered pronouns conquering it with realm defense grid) (975) Niet: (Heh.) (975) Niet: (We know it's a guy though.) (943) Danizelle: ((And Danzi's a Dynast, so she's vulnerable to that attack)) (937) Lian: ~if it gets me out I don't care~ (943) Danizelle: "Alright. Before we do this though. I have one item of ciuriosity. Why Is Brigid still alive, in a stasis spell? I was told she was killed." (937) Lian: ~she wasn't dead when i got here~ (943) Danizelle: "You were imprisoned before the aftershock Primordial came?" (937) Lian: ~I am unfamiliar with that~ (943) Danizelle: "That's rather telling. And When we get into the Forge, what skills exactly are needed to alter and modify exaltations with Autocthon's tools?" (943) Danizelle: "We're looking to Upgrade a Lunar if we are successful." (960) Shadell (exit): 01:03 (937) Lian: ~following instructions, not exploding. Not exploding is key~ (943) Danizelle: So effectively we tell the Forge what we want, and it tells us how to do it?" (983) Shadell (enter): 01:08 (969) Shadell (exit): 01:09 (937) Lian: ~no, but most of the notes are still there or were~ (983) Niet: "Get the oath already, then I can fix her." (943) Danizelle: "Fair enough. If you help me, guide me and mine to the Eye, the forge, and help us figure the place out, and survive the experience I will ensure you are freed from this ring. I will also make sure that just in case we choke, someone who is capable will find you, so you will not be lost." (937) Lian: ~If the eye is lost I can't really give you a wya to find it, can only tell you how to use it if you have it~ (943) Danizelle: "Helping us try to figure out how to find the eye should be sufficient for that, But for the rest, assisting me and mine in entering the forge, avoiding notice, and figuring the place out usefully... I will also ask that in exchange for your eventual freedom that you never act against me and those I consider mine." (937) Lian: ~fine~ (943) Danizelle: ((Nub check, did I leave any huge fucking loopholes in this one again?" (943) Danizelle: ((Ooc comment obviously)) (937) Lian: -((I don't see any thing he'd be able to use) (943) Danizelle: ((rockin')) ** (943) Danizelle sanctifies the agreement, burning with Ligier's flame, black circle caste mark radiating as she grins at Niet. ** (943) Danizelle: "I'd let you out now... But I'd really rather not risk you getting killed without the exaltation empoweering you. That would really, really ruin my day, and I imagine yours." (987) Shadell (enter): 01:23 (937) Lian: ~I'd be more than willign to risk it and I can keep my head down~ (987) Niet: "Let her go?" (987) Niet: "It seems safe enough. Sparky can fly her out quickly if need be." (987) Niet: "And she's been around here for a while. She might be able to help." (943) Danizelle: "Not against the shit we've been facing lately. There's something like a primordial on the loose. And I'd like to get this done right, rather than half-ass." (943) Danizelle: "Including your release dear. Your information's valuable enough to be worth giving you our best as well." (987) Niet: "No, it's sealed up." (943) Danizelle: "Niet, you think you might be able to help me modify a motonic replicant so it could be controlled from say... a ring?" (987) Niet: "I can just make her a body..." (987) Niet: "It's ten seconds of work." (943) Danizelle: "That way if our friend here gets her body blasted, we can put him in a new one." (943) Danizelle: "With actual release from the ring afterwards." (937) Lian: (taking out trash if I don't respond that's why brb) (987) Niet: "But she's useful now. And she has experience at not fighting stuff. She's a sidereal!" ** (943) Danizelle facepalms. ** (987) Niet: "What?" (943) Danizelle: "Can you make a body that can be controlled from within the ring?" (987) Niet: "Instantly?" (975) Shadell (exit): 01:36 (987) Niet: "No. Why though?" (987) Niet: "Essence five is rare, we can get her a new exaltation." (987) Niet: (Err.... Essence that potent.) (943) Danizelle: "I agree, it was one of my thoughts as well. The QUestion is... How do we convince the bosses this guy's a candidate worth considering?" (943) Danizelle: "Unless..." ** (943) Danizelle slips the ring off and smirks. ** (987) Niet: "She got stuck in a ring for a few thousand years. That has to be a big enough failure..." (943) Danizelle: "Think you can hijack one of the outgoing exaltation critters?" (987) Niet: "You could even say she's earned it with interest." (987) Niet: "We could just ask." (987) Niet: "It's most efficient." (943) Danizelle: "We could. But there's this risk of him getting all noble and shit." (987) Niet: "Cecelyne wants stronger candidates to reward... It's her nature." (987) Niet: "I can brainwash." (987) Niet: "She would naturally accept the most logical straightforward path." (943) Danizelle: "Well shit. He's already sworn to assist us, and barred from acting against me and anyone I identify as mine..." (943) Danizelle: "And what does he have to lose otherwise?" (943) Danizelle: "Looks like it might actually be time for me to meet the bosses." ** (943) Danizelle gets a wry look. ** (943) Danizelle: "Not sure how I feel about it." (987) Niet: "You haven't yet?" ** (943) Danizelle shakes her head. ** (987) Niet: "They're really cute and nice in a cosmic terrorish way." Niet nods authoritatively. (943) Danizelle: "When you say cute, I see apocalypse." (983) Shadell (exit): 01:45 (987) Niet: "Awww." (987) Niet: "Anyway, I can fix her now." (943) Danizelle: "Shall we ask him just how far he's willing to go with this?" (943) Danizelle: "If he says no... Well, I'm sure SHE will be far more interested." (943) Danizelle: "if he says yes... We make him male. Let him have what he thinks he wants, and you can show him why he's wrong, and give evidence. It's always more fun when they take the plunge of their own free will. Much, much tastier. Far more Cute." (937) Lian: (..has the possiblity occured to you that all 50 are probably out?) (943) Danizelle: ((It has.)) (943) Danizelle: ((It's also occurred to me that... accidents happen.)) (937) Lian: (just making sure) (987) Niet: ((Put her on the waiting list!) (987) Niet: ((A fairly high turnover seems probable, at least in the south and far east.)) (943) Danizelle: ((But it's also possible that one of the other GSPs fucked up and got his farking head ripped off)) (987) Niet: "That's not rationale at all." (987) Niet: "If he says no, she'll be hmm.... maid or slave-girl?" "Yes gets scholar?" (943) Danizelle: "Yes but when they accept the result as better of their own accord, there's no worry about someone wiping your brainwash. They will simply accept it." (987) Niet: Niet looks at Danzi as if she's crazy. (943) Danizelle: "I challenge you to CONVINCE him that it's better the way YOU want." (943) Danizelle: "I want to see if you can." (937) Lian: (Mind crush!) (987) Niet: "OK, let me see the ring!" (987) Niet: (PIM!) (987) Niet: (She's convinced!) (943) Danizelle: "Let me ask the question." (937) Lian: ((This is why Jean needs PPE.. MIND CRUSH) (987) Niet: (Of course, Niet's sitting on fourish motes....) (937) Lian: (This coversation is taking too long "MIND CRUSH) ** (943) Danizelle puts the ring back on. ** (943) Danizelle: "I've had a thought, Rojir. What would you do, were you to be freed? I've already promised it to you, so no reason to not be honest. Would you seek retribution?" (937) Lian: ~no~ (943) Danizelle: "Why not?" (937) Lian: ~it would be fundimentally pointles~ (943) Danizelle: "Why is that? I don't ask simply because i think it'd be funny to contemplate a former exalt chasing his killer. this is a very deadly real question for me. If you could gain the means to do so... would you?" (987) Niet: "She answered!" Niet notes cheerfully. (987) Niet: Disconnecting from server... (987) Shadell (exit): 02:03 (993) Shadell (enter): 02:04 (937) Lian: *he sends her a mental picture of something abit like a jenga game* (943) Danizelle: "The game already fell Rojir. We're picking up the pieces." (993) Niet: "She answered!" (993) Niet: Niet hops up and down. (943) Danizelle: "You've been inside this ring for Longer than a Solar would live without some very specific charms and aganathic treatments here." ** (943) Danizelle smirks at Niet and winks ** (937) Lian: ~then there is no point~ (993) Niet: "Can I? Can I? Can I?" (943) Danizelle: "There is an opportunity to regain quite a bit of what you lost. To help reclaim and reforge the world. The only question is... How far would you go to claim that chance?" ** (943) Danizelle leans in and whispers in Niet's ear, "patience, Love, the cutest pitch is yet to come." ** (993) Niet: "You asked, she rejected." (993) Niet: Niet's fingers spark with green essence. (937) Lian: ~I am not interested, earned a retirement. I worked in both the Adrian offensive and the Culling of the Ebon Dragon~ (943) Danizelle: "The Solar exalts went completely insane you know. The Dragon Bloods Culled them, but they keep coming back. They keep...coming...back, to bathe the world in their radient madness.: (993) Niet: (Oh irony.) (993) Niet: (Didn't Danzi already admit to being a solar?) (943) Danizelle: ((She copped to an oath)) (993) Niet: ((Right.)) (943) Danizelle: ((Never said it was an ECLIPSE oath)) (993) Niet: (No, she mentioned cross class stuff.)) (937) Lian: ~Its Not My Problem~ (993) Niet: Niet studies Danzi's face carefully. (993) Niet: "Weeeeeellllll?" (943) Danizelle: "Sorry to hear that. I'll talk to you again when we're ready to get started Rojir." ** (943) Danizelle slips the ring off and holds it up. ** (943) Danizelle: "Do you happen to have anything in a nice, true believer, My delightful little mad one?" (993) Niet: "Like... cultist?" (993) Niet: "Hmm...." (993) Niet: "I could do devoted pet..." (943) Danizelle: "No. More like someone looking for a cause, a purpose." (993) Niet: "We'd need to go to She then, since her essence potency's higher than yours..." (943) Danizelle: "Someone whom the exaltation might not vomit itself from to escape." (943) Danizelle: "We'll get their input again. shall we discuss this?" ** (943) Danizelle puts the ring back on. ** (995) Shadell (enter): 02:21 (943) Danizelle: "Some people just won't take an opportunity. You'd think I was asking him to do paperwork or something." (996) Shadell (enter): 02:22 (937) Lian: ~That's what it is 5000 years of paper work. Can't use your useful abilities.. because then they'd have to stop playing, can't even make any new charms.. but here you can make shitty martial arts. FUCK THAT!~ (943) Danizelle: "Wait. is THAT what you thought I was offering?" (996) Niet: "So... You want her to have loyalty to a cause?" (996) Niet: Niet's glowing. (996) Niet: "Got it!" ** (943) Danizelle holds up a finger to Niet. ** (943) Danizelle: "I think i may have made a slight error of assumption Niet." (996) Niet: "You promised!" (996) Niet: Niet pouts. (996) Niet: "We had a deal." (996) Niet: "You asked." (943) Danizelle: "He thinks... He thought I was offering him his old job as a SIDEREAL again." (996) Niet: "You got your answer." (996) Niet: "We had a deal." (996) Niet: "Not my fault if you can't convince someone. (996) Niet: Niet's eyes tear up. ** (943) Danizelle hugs Niet. "I'll let you have a freebie on SiSi to make up for it. I'll even wait to tamper with it for a while to make it up to you." ** (996) Niet: Niet frowns. (943) Danizelle: "Can't change what I am dear." (996) Niet: "You can fix her," Niet points to the ring, "eventually. It's better for now though!" ** (943) Danizelle looks at the Rring. "Do I SOUND cryptic enough to be a servant of the Maidens?" ** (937) Lian: (....ah the irony of "YOu can't change what I am" while Danzi is in Wifemode to Ceylin) (943) Danizelle: ((No, it's *I* can't change what I am.)) (996) Niet: Disconnecting from server... (996) Shadell (exit): 02:29 (998) Shadell (enter): 02:29 (998) Niet: Disconnecting from server... (998) Shadell (exit): 02:31 (999) Shadell (enter): 02:32 (937) Lian: ~I don't think anything else wil fit~ (999) Niet: "But I already got a great idea for her form!" (999) Niet: "You can't taunt me like that Danzi?" (943) Danizelle: "You've got seniority, and we don't exactly need paper pushers. When I say everyone's trying to hold back the Solars... I mean everyone." (943) Danizelle: "Niet, please be calm for a moment." (943) Danizelle: "Please?" (999) Niet: "But Danzi..." (943) Danizelle: "I'll find a way to make it worth your while, Niet." (937) Lian: ~I am tired and I really just want to live my life for myself~ (999) Niet: "How?" (943) Danizelle: "No rest for the wicked friend, you know how it goes. but this time... We're not going to ask you to do the Maiden's Homework for them when we win the war." (937) Lian: ~you asked what i want, that's what i want~ (999) Shadell (exit): 02:41 (999) Shadell (enter): 02:41 (943) Danizelle: "I can understand that. But are you willing to fight for it?" (943) Danizelle: "Simple yes or no will suffice." (937) Lian: ~You already have me to play servant~ (999) Shadell (exit): 02:43 (999) Shadell (enter): 02:43 (999) Shadell (enter): 02:43 (943) Danizelle: "Verra true. I'm offering you a less obnoxious angle. But... as you will." (999) Niet: "Can I Can I Can I?" ** (943) Danizelle takes the ring off ** (943) Danizelle: "Have you recovered your essence?" (999) Niet: "It's surprisingly easy to turn someone to gold or something. I just need enough force to kill." (943) Danizelle: "We're not trying to kill him again (943) Danizelle: "So. Can you make him a true believer in my cause Niet?" (999) Niet: "Yep!" (943) Danizelle: "Do so." (993) Shadell (exit): 02:51 (995) Shadell (exit): 02:52 (1002) Shadell (enter): 02:54 (1002) Niet: Niet concentrates and focuses, throwing the full force of what little essence she has left at the ring. A massive pinkish whip seems to lash out, slicing through the ring. Oddly both halves of the ring stick to the whip's end, getting absorbed into said energy. Niet lets go and backs away as the whip coils itself inward, growing fatter and shorter and reshaping itself into a vaguely human form. Finally the pink energy cracks and shatters, like an egg being broken to reveal a young girl with brownish hair, dressed in what seems to be a pink nuns uniform. (1002) Niet: (Do I need to roll?) (1002) Niet: ( http://www.safebooru.org/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=4799 ) (1004) Shadell (enter): 03:05 (937) Lian: the confused little nun blinks ** (943) Danizelle looks at Niet. "You're insane, you know that, right?" ** (1005) Shadell (enter): 03:15 (1006) Shadell (enter): 03:18 (1006) Niet: "You wanted her faithful." (1006) Niet: (I am legion!) (1006) Niet: "Besides, it's cute." ** (943) Danizelle rolls her eyes. ** (943) Danizelle: "We really need to introduce you to more than just the female form." (999) Shadell (exit): 03:22 (1006) Niet: "But it's cuter!" (1006) Niet: "You have any idea what this is?" Niet holds the box to the new nun. (937) Lian: "its a spirit trap" (1009) Shadell (enter): 03:29 (943) Danizelle: "You feeling okay dearie?" (1009) Niet: Disconnecting from server... (1009) Shadell (exit): 03:33 (1010) Shadell (enter): 03:34 (1002) Shadell (exit): 03:34 (1010) Niet: (I'm legion!) (943) Danizelle: It's getting towards danger zone for fatigue and nic-fitting for me (937) Lian: (i think you ar eready to meee the rest on saturday) ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights